


My Only Angel

by SMCheyenne



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, Serenading, Singer Harry, Student Louis, light ziam, niall is a larry shipper of course, not much, shit ton of fluff, two lines of harry's only angel are used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 03:42:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11455245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SMCheyenne/pseuds/SMCheyenne
Summary: That was until he heard him, the first few words leaving the mans mouth were magical really, exactly as the lady had said. Instead of forcing his way out of the crowd, Louis started forcing his way to the front of the crowd to see the man who was singing. If Louis thought the man's voice was magical, he wasn't sure how to describe the way he felt about the man himself. He was beautiful, gorgeous, breathtaking.





	My Only Angel

Home is where Louis wanted to be right about now, his last lecture for the day ending fifteen minutes ago. The trek to his shard flat with Zayn and Liam usually took only twenty five minutes but today there was a crowd that blocked him from continuing forward.  
"Jesus fuck what's going on here" Louis mumbled, jumping a little bit trying to see over the crowd to what everyone was watching. Maybe a fight? Nah not loud enough. Dead person? Probably not.  
"This guy comes here twice a month, always on the same days and he's magical really. His voice i mean" a lady told Louis  
"A crowd this big though?" Louis questioned, smiling politely towards the woman next to him before trying to shove his way through the crowd completely not interested in watching some guy sing. 

That was until he heard him, the first few words leaving the mans mouth were magical really, exactly as the lady had said. Instead of forcing his way out of the crowd, Louis started forcing his way to the front of the crowd to see the man who was singing. If Louis thought the man's voice was magical, he wasn't sure how to describe the way he felt about the man himself. He was beautiful, gorgeous, breathtaking. The first thing he noticed was the man's pouty lips that were spilling out the words to a Beatles song. Everything about the man seemed perfect to Louis, from his beautifully swept chocolate honey brown hair to the green eyes that were now staring right into his own.  
"And now he's caught you staring fucking idiot. Wait everyone is staring" Louis thought to himself, watching as the man singing smiled directly at him before turning his attention to the rest of the crowd. 

Louis stayed for the entire show the man put on, as the one the man was singing ended everyone broke out into applause again that quickly turned into sad groans as the man began packing up his things laughing to himself as the crowd broke apart. He was tempted to go and talk to the man when his phone started buzzing in his pocket. Upon checking it, he quickly found out he had five missed calls and about a billion texts from Liam as well as one missed call from Zayn and a couple texts from him as well.  
Liam's were ranging from "Are you okay? You were supposed to be home an hour ago and you're never late" to "If you don't answer I'm calling the cops" As well as "I called the cops but they said it's too early to file a missing persons report but still please get your arse home "  
Zayn's were just "Liam's freaking out, just answer your phone you arse" and "Mate if you're not already murdered I'm murdering you for making me go through this" 

Louis couldn't help but laugh, even though he found it hilarious he still knew he should call Liam before he sent out a search party. Right as he was about to press call, someone behind him spoke up "hey" the word drawn out. He turned around to the man who was singing standing in front of him with a bright smile on his face  
"Oh uh hi" Louis thrust his hand towards the man intending to shake it and introduce himself, instead he thrust his phone into the man's stomach causing him to hunch over and grunt.  
"Oh fuck I am so sorry, I meant to shake your hand but obviously my phone was in my hand and I basically just phone punched you and jesus fuck I'm sorry" Louis rambled on, stopping when the man started laughing. his laugh deep and in some way also light, made Louis feel light more of.  
"It's fine, I'm okay I promise. Believe me I've done uh worse to myself" The man said, he spoke slow which should have annoyed Louis but it was soothing and kind of beautiful "I'm Harry Styles". Louis finally had a name for the beautiful magical man, Harry.  
"Oh shit yeah I'm Louis, Louis Tomlinson"  
"Nice to meet you Louis, I've um never actually seen you here when I play?" Harry asked, trying to go for casual  
"Don't usually come this-" Louis was cut off but his phone ringing loudly, looking at the screen it showed it was Liam calling again and if he didn't answer this time he was sure Liam would do something drastic. "I've got to answer this, I'm sorry" Louis smiled up at Harry who simply smiled back before waving hi  
him off to answer it. 

"Liam" Louis answered him "I-"  
"Louis!" Liam screamed so loud he had to pull the phone away from his ear, he looked towards Harry who's eyebrows were raised which meant he heard it as well. "you you arse! you should have been home a bit ago but no you're not which is completely fine because you're an adult and I'm not your parent but fuck man a little message saying you won't be home for a bit would have helped me out here" Liam was panting by the end of his burst.  
"I know I know okay I'm sorry, I just got distracted alright and I'll be home in like twenty minutes" Louis replied  
"You promise? I don't need another heart attack and Zayn's no help here. Talking about how you were probably snatched off the street because you're tiny a-" Louis cut him off before he could continue on  
"Okay wait shut up. I am not tiny, and tell Zayn to go fuck himself and I've got to go alright bye"  
"Louuuu wai-" 

Louis put his phone back into his pocket before turning back to Harry who was watching him with amusement.  
"Well this has been such an amazing first encounter and I hate to end it now but I've really got to get home" Louis told Harry who just laughed and nodded his head in understanding  
"Hopefully I'll see you around again? I'll be here again in exactly two weeks at 5" Harry informed him before heading back to finish packing his things, while Louis turned in the other direction and went home to a worried flatmate and an arsehole. 

 

The moment Louis got home, he wished he wasn't home because he was attacked by Liam who hugged him so tight Louis was afraid he would stop breathing and then was punches by both Liam and Zayn.  
“The fuck was that for?” Louis asked, rubbing his arm from where they both punched him  
“Scaring me” “Making me deal with a worried Liam” They both answered at the same time, the difference in their answers made Louis laugh.  
“Well I'm safe and sound because tiny me can take care of me” Louis mumbled, glaring at Zayn who smirked back at him.  
“So where were you anyways?” Liam asked, which Zayn grunted to meaning he also wanted to know  
“Got caught up watching a street musician” Louis replied, going about in making himself a cup of tea to distract himself from thinking of Harry and giving himself away  
“The only way you would ever stop that long is if the guy was hot” Zayn laughed. Louis has discovered he hates him  
“I hate you” Louis grumbles  
“Sure you do babe, so what's his name?” Zayn shot back  
“Harry, he's uh playing again two weeks from now at 5 and I'm letting you know now that I might stop again so don't freak out if I don't come home right away” Louis said, before walking away and locking himself away in his bedroom to escape the upcoming questions both Zayn and Liam have.  
The two weeks Louis had to sit through for this day to come were the actual worst. Zayn and Liam teased him daily, anytime he mentioned Harry. On top of that Zayn insisted he join Louis in seeing Harry today, said he would meet him there at 5. Liam would have happily joined as well if he wasn't working, the only thing that stopped him from pouting was Zayn promising to take pictures of “the man Louis's in love with”. 

Louis's been waiting painfully for this moment, his classes felt like they took longer than usual. In all the two weeks and long miserable hours he should have had enough time to prepare himself for seeing Harry again but nothing could have prepared him for the beauty that he really is. 

Harry was in tight black jeans that looked to be painted on and Louis's not even sure how he got those lanky giraffe legs in them, topped with a floral sheer shirt that Louis could barely catch the outline of a couple tattoo's on Harry's torso and stomach. He was gorgeous truly and Louis felt a tad under dressed compared to him. Harry in his beautiful clothing with Louis in semi tight jeans and a jumper two sizes too big but that didn't stop Harry from lighting up at the sight of Louis walking towards the front of the crowd. 

Right as Harry started strumming to the first beats of the song Zayn found Louis.  
“That him?” Zayn asked, bumping his shoulder into Louis's  
“That's him yeah” Louis answered, the smile on his face too wide and bright  
“Only met him once and you're smitten, jesus Lou” Zayn laughed, opening his mouth to speak again but quickly shutting it as Harry started singing the first set of lyrics to the song “I understand why”  
“Hey back off” Louis grumbled, before focusing back on Harry who smiled at him, a smile that turned to a frown right as Zayn wrapped his arm around Louis “Zaynnn he thinks we're a thing because of your arm” Louis tried shrugging his arm off but Zayn just squeezed and laughed  
“Good sign though that he frowned because that means he's at least a little into you” Zayn easily replied back  
“Point but I do want a chance to ask him out so arm off now before I punch you in your dick” Louis laughed as Zayn quickly removed his arm  
“Not the dick you arse” Zayn shoved Louis slightly before they both broke into laughter which caused quite a few of people to look at them including Harry. Louis smiled at him but Harry didn't smile back.  
“Oh Lou, once he's done just tell him we are not a thing and ask him on a date” Zayn said  
“That's my plan you fucker” Louis replied back.  
Harry played a few more songs this time than he did last time, throughout the rest Louis's attention never left Harry as well as Zayn's.  
The applause he got seemed to only be louder than the last time as well, which Louis could easily understand because Harry was beyond talented. 

Once a majority of the crowd disbursed Louis walked over to where Harry was packing away his guitar  
“Hey, you were amazing really” Louis said  
“Thanks” Harry replied, not even glancing up towards Louis  
“That guy you seen me with, he isn't my boyfriend of anything you know” Louis spoke up again, even with the way it was clear Harry didn't want to talk. At the words Louis spoke Harry finally turned around to face him  
“Yeah?” Harry asked, a hopeful tone in his voice  
“Yeah, Zayn's just a pain in the ass. He's been my best mate since we were kids.” Louis responded  
“That's great, honestly I didn't want to be hitting on a guy who was dating because that's went well for me before” Harry laughed “Probably too much information, I am uh sorry”  
“You're hitting on me? That's great then because it's mutual” Louis said, lighting up at the way Harry's cheeks turned a pretty red “Want to go on a date with me?”  
“I'd love that, we could grab something to eat at the cafe down the street now?” Harry offered  
“That would be great” Louis replied. 

 

Louis felt horrible for ditching Zayn but he did send him a text to inform him where he ran off to which Zayn replied to with “I just went home, figured you could find your way back but good luck mate” 

Their date went well in Louis's opinion, they talked about their lives and what they did. When it came around to Harry asking Louis what he was in university for, he answered with “I have absolutely no clue, I feel like I'll just know when I come across it?” which Harry understood. He went to university himself to study law, like everyone wanted him too but he always went back to the dream of owning a bakery, which fir now he has a job at one and does shows every two weeks not for the money but because he enjoys it.  
Louis and Harry spent hours talking to each other, telling each other random stories. Louis found himself fascinated by Harry Styles, which was mutual between the two since they had discussed it. 

When they got ready to split up and go their own ways Harry offered his number to Louis which Louis gladly took.  
Harry left their date with a kiss to Louis's cheek.

Six months and Louis is in love with Harry Styles. Zayn and Liam find them quite gross, but Louis and Harry find Zayn and Liam equally as gross as they began dating a couple months ago. 

Harry's perfect is the thing, even though he snores really loud in his sleep and leaves drool on Louis's chest. He's perfect to Louis. Especially whenever he sings in the shower, it's quite cute. Louis caught Harry once using a shampoo bottle as a microphone while dancing around to “Party In The USA” by Miley Cyrus. That's the moment he really thinks he fell in love with his boy. It's just they've never actual said those three words yet and it takes every ounce within Louis to not blurt it out in the mornings whenever Harry makes his tea perfectly. Or when he sleepily presses kisses all over Louis's face before bed. Or when he sings directly towards Louis during the shows he performs for the usual crowd, that gets bigger every time. 

Today is one of the show days, Louis always looks forward to them as well as Harry. Louis loves watching Harry in his element, doing the things he loves. Today though Harry isn't as excited, Louis can tell he's coming off as more nervous than anything.  
“Babe come on, you do this all the time you'll do great, because you're great” Louis mumbles into Harry's hair, pressing a kiss to his head before pulling back. This is one of those moments Louis wants to say it, it's on the tip of his tongue but he bites it back and smiles at the boy sitting in front of him with the crowd gathering around them.  
“Thank you Lou” Harry breathes out “You're amazing” 

Louis goes to stand next to Liam and Zayn as well as Niall who Louis met a month after dating Harry. Niall immediately clicked with him and his friends as well, they are the perfect group to him. Harry stands up and gathers the attention of the crowd, something he never does. Liam, Zayn and Niall all immediately perk up as Harry begins talking, another thing he never does.  
“I always play covers of songs, which I love doing but today is different. I write songs, which nobody here really knows but today I'd like to play one” Harry announces which brings a cheer from the crowd gathered around him. Louis has known Harry writes his own songs, just has never heard one.  
“This is dedicates to Louis, who I'm completely head over heels in love with. I hope you love this” Harry watched Louis break out into a smile, with tears threatening to spill. 

“It was an angel, I really saw an angel”

During the entire song Harry never once broke eye contact with Louis. Louis jaw was sore from not being able to stop smiling, not when Harry the love of his life just confessed he was in love with him and wrote a song for him. Louis was not the only one in tears, Niall was full on sobbing as well as the crowd all had tear stained cheeks  
Harry walked towards Louis who felt like he couldn't breathe because if he did he felt like he would explode.  
“I know it's only been six months but I am so in love with you. I love you Lou” Harry said  
“Fuck I love you too, so so much” Louis mumbled before catching Harry's lips with his own  
“I'm kind of really glad you phone punched me” Harry laughed out while Louis grumbled before kissing him again.


End file.
